


Hoarding Problem

by roswyrm



Series: "...and then Hamid turned into a weird little lizard boy!" [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, Feeblemind, Gen, Hamid what are you DOING, Out of Character, Snow and Ice, Transformation, hamid: is a dragon, it's like you weren't even expecting to be a dragonboy today!!!!, just give her a hankie or something!! oh my god!!!!!!!!, me: ............that wont stop me, me: im gonna write hamid pov!, misuse of forked tongues, that is for SNIFFING THINGS put ur tongue BACK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: The train has stopped unexpectedly... our party finds themselves stranded in the snow, with no idea where they are or where they should go next. Oh, dear.In which Azu finds survivors, Grizzop loses his spell slots, Sasha loses her patience, and Hamid finds that licking is nowhere near as effective as Prestidigitation.





	Hoarding Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinotorihime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinotorihime/gifts).



> hamid's hoard is his close good friends, and you CANNOT change my mind. s/o to hinotorihime for coming up with this lovely idea, snowy trainwreck and all, and also for being such a lovely friend!!!! i love you emma!!!!!!

Hamid comes to covered in cold snow. He whimpers, the slush cold against his scales, and he curls up to try and avoid too much of it touching him. He hears groaning nearby, and something in the back of his mind says _sashasashasasha,_ so he lifts his head to try and find the groaning. There’s a mound of black cloth getting snowed on that Hamid can just barely smell _friendfamilycomfort_ on, and he drags himself over to it. The black clothes shift and groan in pain, and Hamid gently headbutts it. He purrs, something like reassurance for the pile, and the black clothes only groan louder. Hamid headbutts it again. Headbutts _her_ again, _sashasashasasha,_ who reminds him of home. The snow keeps falling, and Hamid curls up around her, trying to keep them both warm.

“Hamid?” Hamid growls, turning to threaten the _(divinitycoalblood)_ goblin slowly getting closer. “Hey. It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” He’s limping, Hamid notices, and the smell of coal and metal and blood and fire burns at his nose. Bad, that’s bad, but Hamid doesn’t know why. The goblin limps closer and Hamid stands over Sasha with a growl. “...You’re trying to protect her,” Grizzop mutters under his breath, “right, yep, big bad scary goblin. _Artemis keep me.”_ Louder, “I’m going to _heal_ her, okay? She’s bleeding out, and I need to heal. Her.” He takes a shuffling step closer and Hamid snarls, crouching down low and covering Sasha’s body with his own. The goblin says something else that Hamid doesn’t think is nice. 

_“Rrrrrrrrrrr!”_ Hamid threatens.

Grizzop levels him with a deeply unimpressed look. “Fine, whatever, I’ll do it at a range.” The smell of divinity sharpens so abruptly that Hamid sneezes, and then the body beneath him shifts.

Hamid rolls off of her and headbutts at Sasha’s still-bloody forehead. _“Mrrrr,”_ he rumbles encouragingly at her. She winces under his weight, and Hamid takes a polite half-step out of her personal bubble.

Sasha sits up, clutching at her head, and Grizzop tentatively takes a step nearer to her, to help her up. Hamid, who knows how healing works, _(saltoceananger/liquidsweetred/moonsilverforests)_ respectfully lets him, though he sits on Sasha’s lap the whole time and gently paws at her shoulders. “Nngh,” Sasha manages, and Hamid snuffles apologetically at her. “What– the train! Grizzop, the engine on the train was gonna—”

“It did,” says an unfamiliar voice, and Hamid whips around to face the new threat. The new threat is _big,_ and she smells like _divinitylovetears_ which makes sense, because Hamid can see the tear tracks freezing on her face. “I’ve been looking for survivors and… you’re the only ones I’ve found.” She takes a step closer and Hamid growls threateningly at her, causing her to blink down at him suddenly. “What… are you okay?” She reaches down a hand and Hamid is about to lunge at it when Sasha grabs him around the waist and hauls him back.

Grizzop is right beside them, and Hamid curls up where he is, a good distance from the orc. “He’s fine,” Grizzop says, “who are you?”

The orc answers, “Azu,” as Hamid tentatively sniffs at the bit of Sasha’s hair that’s matted with blood, “I am a Paladin Of Aphrodite. Can I help you?” Hamid laps at the blood to try and clean it _(handkerchiefmagicprestidigitation)_ and then promptly gags at the metallic sting on his tongue. “Your child seems sick.” Hamid reaches up one talon to scrape at his tongue.

Sasha’s shoulders slump next him, and one of her hands comes up to scratch across the crown of his head, and Hamid rumbles happily as he leans into it. “He’s… he’s a little lizard boy,” Sasha says, “don’t worry about him. He’s supposed to do that.” There’s a moment of silence from the three people, but the cold wind whips at them as the snow continues to drift down and the train’s semi-distant fire roars on. “We should go somewhere, yeah?” Sasha asks eventually, still scratching Hamid’s head. Hamid settles into his newfound comfortable spot, and is very displeased when Sasha moves him. He nearly digs his claws in, but then Sasha presses him back to her chest, wrapping her leather jacket around him and making him just a small bit warmer, so he figures it’s allowed, just this once. She pushes herself off of the ground, ignoring Azu’s attempt to help, much to Hamid’s satisfaction. Good. Yes. His Sasha.

Azu looks at them for a long moment, and Hamid flattens himself against his Sasha as best he can. He doesn’t want anyone looking at him or his friend like that. “You’re both hurt,” she says, “here.” She takes a step closer and Hamid growls again, steam puffing out of his nose when he notices the pink light filtering off of her hands.

Grizzop stands between Sasha and Azu, extending a hand. “He’s protective, and I already healed her, but I’m out.” Azu nods and takes his hand in both of her own, and Grizzop glows pink. The scent of _holyholyholy_ makes Hamid sneeze again, and he really wishes they’d stop doing that. “Right, thanks. Any idea where we can get inside?” Azu nods and starts trudging off, which Hamid is very pleased about until they start following her. Grizzop mutters, “Do you think we’re going to be able to fix him any time soon?” Sasha shivers, clutching tighter to Hamid for a moment. He makes a slight squawk of protest, and she hikes him up further. Hamid tucks his face into her neck in the hopes of warming her up some. 

“Dunno,” she mumbles, “but if he licks me again, we’re gonna find out if he can fly.”

Grizzop’s earrings clink against his breastplate as he cocks his head. “How are those related?” he asks, reaching up to grab Sasha’s hand in his own. Hamid decides that he’s not a threat, even if he’s been kind of mean and made Sasha do all the running. Hamid doesn’t like running. Poor humans, Hamid thinks, they all have such thin, gangly legs. Nothing sturdy to propel themselves along with. When his wings finally grow in properly, and he’s as big as he’s supposed to be, he’s going to fly his Sasha everywhere. Maybe even Grizzop, too, if he’s nice.

“‘Cause I’m gonna dropkick him,” Sasha explains, hiking Hamid up once more. Her tone is a bit weird, and Hamid snuffles at the side of her face. She screws her face up and leans away from him. Her face has streaks of coal on it, but Hamid thinks that will taste even worse than the blood, so he doesn’t clean it off of her.

Grizzop nods solemnly. “I can go ahead and do that now, if you want.”

Hamid thinks he recognises that tone as the mean one, and he chimes in, _“Rrrrr.”_

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @roswyrm i am generally a nuisance and i don't understand any of the tma memes but hell if i don't reblog them. also, my goal for this series is just. have it end with hamid making annoyed growling noises at people every time. i can do that, right? thats a thing i can feasibly do? we'll find out!


End file.
